Songs About You
by Carly Lou
Summary: This fanfiction is about different songs that would suit different parts of the vampire academy story it will be between friends, lovers and just special remembered moments throughout the series
1. Chapter 1

**Wind Beneath My Wings**

AN: This song is important to me it always makes me cry and it is considered to be mine and my mum's song

The song from Lissa to Rose

The Wind Beneath My Wings by Bette Midler

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.

So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.


	2. Chapter 2

Song for Rose from Dimitri in the cabin

Phil Collins – You'll Be Here In My Heart

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always


	3. Chapter 3

Song about Mason from Rose

Who you'd be today by Kenny Chesney

Sunny days seem to hurt the most.  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat.  
I feel you everywhere I go.  
I see your smile, I see your face,  
I hear you laughin' in the rain.  
I still can't believe you're gone.

It ain't fair: you died too young,  
Like the story that had just begun,  
But death tore the pages all away.  
God knows how I miss you,  
All the hell that I've been through,  
Just knowin' no-one could take your place.  
An' sometimes I wonder,  
Who'd you be today?

Would you see the world? Would you chase your dreams?  
Settle down with a family,  
I wonder what would you name your babies?  
Some days the sky's so blue,  
I feel like I can talk to you,  
An' I know it might sound crazy.

It ain't fair: you died too young,  
Like the story that had just begun,  
But death tore the pages all away.  
God knows how I miss you,  
All the hell that I've been through,  
Just knowin' no-one could take your place.  
An' sometimes I wonder,  
Who you'd be today?

Today, today, today.  
Today, today, today.

Sunny days seem to hurt the most.  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat.  
The only thing that gives me hope,  
Is I know I'll see you again someday.

Some day, some day, some day


	4. Chapter 4

This is the song me and my boyfriend made love to a couple of years ago it is so, so beautiful

Dimitri and Rose walking through the forest back towards the school just after the cabin and just before the Strigoi attack

**You've got a way by Shania Twain**

You've got a way with me  
Somehow you got me to believe  
In everything that I could be  
I've gotta say-you really got a way  
You've got a way it seems  
You gave me faith to find my dreams  
You'll never know just what that means  
Can't you see... you got away with me

It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love

You've got a way with words  
You get me smiling even when it hurts  
There's no way to measure what your love is worth  
I can't believe the way you get through to me

It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love

Oh, how I adore you  
Like no one before you  
I love you just the way you are

It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love

It's just the way you are


	5. Chapter 5

**Best Day's of Your Life**

Song from Rose to Dimitri and Tasha (if they ever got together)

Best Day's of Your Life – By Kellie Pickler, ft. Taylor Swift

'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met till you were making me cry  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life

Ain't it a shame  
A shame that every time you hear my name  
Brought up in a casual conversation  
You can't think straight?

And ain't it sad,  
You can't forget about what we had  
Take a look at her and do you like what you see  
Or do you wish it was me?

I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met to the very last night  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life

And does she know  
Know about the times you used to hold me  
Wrapped me in your arms and how you told me  
I'd be the only one?

I heard about  
Yeah, someone told me once when you were out  
She went a little crazy, ran her mouth about me,  
Ain't jealousy funny?

'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met to the very last night  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your

Life with me was a fairytale love  
I was head over heels till you threw away us  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life 

I heard you're gonna get married, have a nice little family  
Live out my dreams with someone new  
But I've been told that a cheater is always a cheater  
So I've got my pride and she's got you

'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met till you were making me cry  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life

Of your life, oh, oh yeah  
You're gonna think of me  
You're gonna think of me in your life  
Oh, oh yeah

It's a shame, it's a shame  
It's a shame, it's a shame  
It's a shame, it's a shame


End file.
